


完美於我心

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 甜文, 發展中戀情, 超級甜, 閃爆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: 「嘿，野東西，」Stiles輕聲喊道，然後Derek臉上的微笑咧的更大。他張開尖牙和爪子，朝著Stiles的方向假裝空咬了兩下，讓Stiles笑得合不嚨嘴。「還是大壞狼，哼?」Derek抬起手勾住Stiles連帽上衣的袖子，小心不讓爪子勾破衣服。「還有小紅帽。」他說，嘴裡的尖牙讓他說話有些含糊。翻譯點題: 月光下+仰慕





	完美於我心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432957) by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie). 



那天是滿月，夜晚晴朗而且空氣也很新鮮，Stiles看著Derek急切地穿過樹木間來到空地上，喘著氣慢下腳步的同時對著他微笑。

「嘿，野東西，」Stiles輕聲喊道，然後Derek臉上的微笑咧的更大。他張開尖牙和爪子，朝著Stiles的方向假裝空咬了兩下，讓Stiles笑得合不嚨嘴。「還是大壞狼，哼?」

Derek抬起手勾住Stiles連帽上衣的袖子，小心不讓爪子勾破衣服。「還有小紅帽。」他說，嘴裡的尖牙讓他說話有些含糊。

Stiles笑著讓手指撫過Derek的臉龐，而Derek閉上雙眼偏過頭追著他指尖畫過的方向。他用兩手捧住Derek的兩頰，繼續用兩手的拇指探索。Derek表情放鬆了些，嘴巴微微張開，但依舊微笑著。 

「我永遠會因為你是這麼的完美而感到讚嘆。」Stiles輕柔地說，讓Derek睜開雙眼看向他，笑意擴大。在Stiles用拇指劃過他笨重的眉毛讓他假裝低嗥的同時，Stiles的手指撫過尖耳接著Stiles向前傾，在Derek的嘴角印上一個溫柔卻結實的吻。

他退回身子後Derek偏過頭靠上Stiles其中一隻手，皺著眉頭可仍然微笑著。他的嘴唇在尖牙收回去時抿了兩下，接著又向前吻住Stiles的雙唇輕柔的吻著。

Stiles在親吻中微笑然後讓頭偏個角度加深他們的吻，他的舌尖拂過Derek的唇瓣，Derek也馬上回應他。片刻過後他們緊緊擁抱在一起，緩慢、慵懶又舒適的吻著。Stiles向後拉回時，Derek已經變回人形的臉龐在他面前，對著他大大的笑著，牙齒在月光下閃爍著白光。

「多完美，」Stiles說，在Derek輕笑出聲時往他的臉上不停地印上碎吻。

「你才是。」他回道，重新用自己的雙唇吻住Stiles的。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 超美超甜的一發文阿QQQQ 超開心的!!!  
> I have to say it again here, this is so amazing and beautiful!! Thank you Smowkie for this wonderful, great piece of work! <3333


End file.
